


May 11

by AgentCat341



Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [2]
Category: Top Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCat341/pseuds/AgentCat341
Series: Kira: A Top Cat Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000821





	May 11

Today, I returned to 1960s New York. This time I wasn’t scared because I already knew where I was but was still kinda weirded out. I arrived back at the flower garden and found Choo Choo and Spook back there, only they had a friend with them. I knew who he was. His name was Fancy-Fancy. He was an orange-ish cat with a white scarf around his neck.  
Chooch, Spook, and Fancy were looking into the lake where I had fallen in a month ago. I could tell they were looking for me just by hearing what they were saying.  
“But I know he was here,” Chooch said. “This is where he went in!”  
“Are you sure,” Fancy asked him.  
“I know!” Chooch screamed. “He fell in and never came back up!”  
“Did you dive in to save him?” Fancy asked.  
“Fancy, you know I can’t swim!” Chooch shouted.  
“Like, me neither,” Spook said.  
“I dived in twice and he wasn’t there,” said Fancy. “Maybe he finally got his stroke on and saved himself. You said he only fell in fifteen minutes ago.”  
That completely weirded me out! While an entire month had passed for me, only fifteen minutes passed for them.  
“Maybe somebody else dived in and saved him,” Chooch said. “He could be anywhere then!”  
“Man, like, I hope he didn’t drown,” Spook said. “He looked real Coolsville.”  
“He looked like an angel,” Choo Choo said, with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
“Here we go again,” Spook groaned.  
At that point, I accidentally stepped on a twig. I jumped inside as they turned around. They saw me.  
“Hey, like, it’s him!” Spook shouted.  
Spook and Chooch came running up to me. At that moment, Chooch did something I never thought would ever happen: He hugged me! My day was made now. I finally did the one thing I always wanted to do.  
“Uh, hey, guys,” I said, calming down. At this point, I was less scared and more loving.  
“Where did you go, kid?” Chooch asked me. “We saw you fall in and when we got back, you weren’t there!”  
I didn’t like him calling me “kid”. That was just getting on my nerves. I responded anyway.  
“I, uh, just got out,” I said. “And please don’t call me kid! I don’t like that.”  
“Like, uh, what’s your name, then?” Spook asked me.  
I didn’t really want to tell them my real name. I didn’t want to tell them anything about me. Since I wasn’t scared anymore, I managed to keep all my memories of home with me but I didn’t want to share them. But if I didn’t want them calling me “kid”, I needed something else for them to call me. I panicked.  
Finally, I thought about Death Note, one of my favorite TV cartoons. In Death Note, the main character, Light Yagami, killed criminals with the Death Note under the name “Kira”. I always liked that name. Kira. I finally decided what my name was gonna be.  
“I’m not gonna tell you my real name,” I told them. “You don’t get to know my real name.”  
“Why not,” Choo Choo asked.  
“I’m just a little sensitive about that stuff! Just call me Kira, okay?”  
“Kira,” Chooch said. “That’s a beautiful name.”  
“So, like, tell me, Kira-baby,” Spook said. “Like, where ya from?”  
“I ain’t tellin ya,” I said. “I’m sorry but I’m a mystery. You don’t get to know anything about me.”  
Choo Choo grabbed me and hugged me again. This happened right out of nowhere. I don’t even know how to explain that.  
“What are you doing?” I asked him.  
“Sorry,” my pink pal said. “I just can’t help myself. You’re just really fluffy.”  
“Oh, yeah,” I said.  
“And your tail, too,” he said, noticing my giant bushy tail. “That’s the nicest tail I’ve ever seen!”  
“Yeah,” Spook said. “Like, what’s up with that?”  
“I don’t know,” I said. “Must be just my breed of cat. I am really proud of it, though.”  
“Yeah, man, like, uh, no kidding,” Spook said. “I’d give anything for a tail like that!”  
“Well, it’s my tail and you can’t have it,” I said. “Sorry, but it’s the truth!”  
“So, this is the cat you told me about,” Fancy said to Choo Choo.  
“Yeah,” Chooch replied. “This is the one.”  
“Yeah, like, he’s a real cool cat,” said Spook.  
I started to blush. Spook, one of the coolest cats ever, was calling me a cool cat. I couldn’t believe it.  
“Stop it,” I told him, blushing.  
“Oh, I forgot!” Chooch said. “Kira, this is Fancy-Fancy. He’s a member of the Gang.”  
“Gang?” I asked, even though I knew what he meant. I just wanted to hear him say it.  
“TC’s gang,” Fancy said. “Top Cat! Our leader!”  
“Oh, okay,” I said. “Anyway, I’m glad to meet you, Fancy. My name’s Kira and you are a really cool cat!”  
That was the last thing I said before I disappeared.


End file.
